creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Shrub
Basic Information Shrubs are large straw yellow naturally occurring plants without any flowers on them that can only be found on blocks of maize yellow Savannah Grass in Savannah biomes. These solid flammable plants are 2 blocks in height and broader than one block in width; they are not able to regrow nor to spawn in time after world creation. Different to most Flowers, Shrubs do not have a cubic shape, but can still be placed on every type of ground or blocks just like they are. Different to Weeds, Cattails, Tallgrass and other simple plants, Shrubs obstruct the movement of player characters and Creatures, although not two blocks in height, but only one block. No crafting recipe is known that will make use of Shrubs. These flammable plants can be used for decoration and as a Fuel for Forges though. How to obtain Shrubs can only be found on natural cubic blocks of maize yellow Savannah Grass that form the topmost layer of Savannah biomes. These plants are part of any newly created Creativerse game world, since they are fixed elements of the prefabricated template worlds that every newly created Creativerse is a copy of. To collect Shrubs, no Power Cell is required and no Mining Cell will lose durability when harvesting Shrubs, except for outdated Wood Mining Cells. Different from Savannah Tallgrass, Tallgrass, Reeds, Red Mushrooms, Cattails and the like, Shrubs will not automatically be added if you collect the cubic block of Savannah Grass with a Shrub on top. Instead, the Shrub will remain where it was, levitating in the air. Shrubs do not grow (they do not spawn in time by themselves) after world creation nor will they regrow after being plucked; they also cannot be grown nor "crafted" by players. It does not seem possible to multiply Shrubs by placing them on the ground and picking them up again either. Such, Shrubs are finite resources, but since they can be placed, they can optionally be infinitely bought as part of building kits for Blueprints. How to use No crafting recipes are known that would make use of Shrubs and they cannot be processed into pigment, slopes or anything else. They also do not glow in the dark at all. Shrubs can be placed into the game world for decoration, and like any solid block, they will obstruct the movement of both player characters and Creatures, although just one block in height - the lower part of the Shrub. All parts of a Shrub that are taller than one block will let player characters and Creatures pass through them like through thin air. Shrubs cannot be replaced and such deleted if you place blocks or items onto them. Even though Shrubs are not cubic blocks, they can be fully rotated into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated plant, block or item, so that all Shrubs of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Shrubs are not known to make any type of Creatures spawn. These plants can be put on display in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will be displayed in a smaller size. Anything that is placed into slots of display containers cannot be rotated. Another option would be to simply place these plants onto the pots in the game world instead of into their slots which will let the plants keep their size; however you will then be able to see the plant hovering above Flower Pots a little, since these pots are lower than one block. Flammable Attention: Shrubs are flammable! When placing Shrubs close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, Shrubs can easily start to burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches and/or other heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable plants like Shrubs on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Shrubs ablaze. If Shrubs start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable plants, blocks and materials, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood, Weepwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim (=spreading) enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options (type ESC, click on "edit world" and activate the option "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Fuel Shrubs can be used as a Fuel source in a Forge. Like Wood blocks, tree Leaves and other vegetal materials, Shrubs are merely tier 1 fuel and will burn only slowly. Like Leaves of any uncorrupted tree, Shrubs, Tallgrass and Savannah Tallgrass, 4 Shrubs are necessary for each smelting or hardening process of the Forge. Each process in the Forge (to harden, melt, burn or roast one unit of Ore, Beeswax, Chizzard Gizzard, Tourmaline etc.) has to be accompanied with Fuel that has to be filled into the Forge together with the forgeable materials. When interacting with a Forge (click your right mouse button or type "f" as the default key while looking at the Forge that has been placed into the game-world), the inventory window will be temporarily reorganized to list all "forgeable" materials that you currently carry on top, followed by a list of all raw materials that can be used as a Fuel. You can now (right-)click on the material that you want to to smelt, harden or the like, and next you will have to (right-)click on one Fuel type. Then you will be informed about the time that the Forge will require to complete this (one) process with the type of Fuel you have chosen in the Forge window. After filling more materials into the queue of the Forge (up to 21), the total time of all pending processes will be displayed in the Forge window too. Trivia Shrubs are not part of very old game worlds created during Early Access before April 8th 2015, since they were implemented with update R14 together with Savannah biomes and Savannah Grass blocks. Category:Plants Category:Savannah Category:Fuel Category:Flammable Category:Smashable